


The Best of Both Worlds

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Neville get a new toy





	The Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Warnings:** slash, sex toys  
 **Word Count:** 556  
 **Notes:** for Jen. ♥ Beta by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=eckerlilas)[**eckerlilas**](http://eckerlilas.livejournal.com/).  


* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Neville looked at Harry meekly, nodding his head in what he hoped was a confident manner.  
  
Harry eyed the cylindrical object with curiosity, turning it over and over in his hands. "How does this thing turn on?"  
  
"I think it's a spell." Neville inwardly cursed as his voice squeaked involuntarily. "It should say on the packaging."  
  
Harry reached behind him for the small booklet attached to the hard plastic, raising an eyebrow as he read through it. "And this is supposed to feel good?"  
  
"Hermione says it's all the rage." Neville shrugged. "Apparently Muggles have them, too. Mostly women. They operate from batteries or something."  
  
Neville felt like a piece of meat as Harry's eyes scanned his naked form from head to toe, looking as though he was ready to devour him at any moment.  
  
"It says to insert before speaking the incantation," Harry said in a business-like tone, as though they were discussing money. "Are you ready?"  
  
Neville nodded as he pulled his knees to his chest, completely exposing himself for Harry's hungry eyes. He felt the cold tip of the lubricated object penetrate his entrance, and he tried to relax as Harry carefully pushed it all the way in.  
  
" _Vibratus Phallis_ ," Harry dictated clearly.  
  
" _Ah!_ " Neville almost jumped out of his skin as the object came to life, wiggling around inside him as though it were searching for something. Apparently it was, because it latched onto his prostate and began prodding it repeatedly, sending Neville into some sort of euphoric state of bliss.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said in a low voice, crawling on top of Neville's quivering body. "You should see your face. How does it feel?"  
  
"Like-like?" Neville was finding it hard to speak. "Like you're fucking me."  
  
Harry grinned, darting his eyes to look down at Neville's extremely hard and aching cock. "How about I make you experience the best of both worlds, eh?"  
  
Neville moaned loudly, not even trying to form a coherent answer to that. Struggling to keep his eyes open and focused on Harry, he almost came when he saw Harry lubing up his fingers and stretching himself right in front of his face. Without further adieu, Harry straddled Neville's waist and impaled himself on Neville's cock, not bothering to pause before riding him like a cowboy rides a bull.  
  
"Harry? _shit_? Harry, I'm not going to last long."  
  
"Neither am I," replied Harry in a strained voice as he reached down to grasp his own cock and pump forcefully.  
  
Neville's eyes rolled back into his head as the object kept poking at his prostate and Harry's arse was tight and hot around his cock. He screamed out to every religious deity he had ever heard of as he was overcome by orgasm, his body tingling from head to toe while Harry groaned and followed with his own release.  
  
Harry breathlessly muttered a quick incantation and Neville felt the thing inside him stop moving before Harry carefully pulled it out and cast it aside. Neville struggled to catch his breath and started to say something, but Harry cut him off by capturing his mouth in a lazy kiss. He suddenly started to chuckle, and Neville pulled away and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I guess they're not just for women anymore."  



End file.
